reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Hunter challenges
Treasure Hunter Challenges are in game challenges that the player can complete to be rewarded with treasures that are found with Treasure Maps that take the player to locations spread all across the land of Red Dead Redemption. Treasure comes in many forms, including: *Money *Weapons *Gold In order to find a treasure, the player must obtain a Treasure Map, decipher it and travel to the location depicted. The player obtains the first treasure map from a random event of a treasure hunter being attacked by bandits. Once the player saves the treasure hunter, he gives the player the first treasure map. This is a random encounter and can happen at many different locations and times, both early and later in the game. Each subsequent map is found as a part of the previous maps treasure. (Map 2 found in Map 1 treasure, Map 3 found in Map 2 treasure, etc.) The player starts at Treasure Hunter level 1 and must find the treasure on the Level 1 Treasure Map to advance to level 2. Once Rank 5 is achieved, the player may ride any stagecoach free of cost. Once Rank 10 is achieved, the player is awarded 150 to your fame and given the Treasure Hunters Satchel which allows him to carry twice as many consumables. Level 1 Head to The Hanging Rock at the crossroads north of Armadillo. The treasure map depicts the front and back of The Hanging Rock. Simply travel around to the back of The Hanging Rock so that you are facing the mountains, as depicted in the map. The chest is hidden between two of the big rocks on the right handside. Contains: *Rhodes' Gold, gold bullion given to Brigadier General Sherman M. Rhodes. Worth $150. *Treasure Map 2 Level 2 Head to Rio Del Lobo, more specifically, Del Lobo Rock. When heading South in into the area, follow the path to the right, it will eventually come to an end when it reaches a camp site. When you get to the camp site, face the river. The treasure is on the other side of that rock blocking your majestic view. To get to it, go on the right side of the rock, and slide down while trying to go left. Should only take about 3 or 4 "falls" until there is a noticable change from grass to a dirt cliff. Turn and walk left and its under the rocks as usual. Contains: *Jackson's Gold, gold bullion given to Brigadier General Ambrose Jackson Hood. Worth $188. *Treasure Map 3 Level 3 Located in the basement of the mansion in Tumbleweed. If you haven't yet, I'd suggest you get on the main story line to get into the western part of the map, because that is where the next treasure is located. It is located in the basement of the mansion. It is not difficult to find because it is near a light and not in any of the dark areas. Note: Upon your second visit here( the first visit was part of a mission) their will be more gang members and a sheriff who you must rescue. Contains: *Calhoun's Gold, gold bullion given to Brigadier General Andrew John Calhoun. Worth $225. *Treasure Map 4 Level 4 Can be found NW of Chuparosa along the river bank. Look for a tree about 30 meters inland adorned with cattle skulls. It's across the road from the tree behind the fence and harder to miss than you'd think. Contains: *Tubman's Gold, gold bullion given to Brigadier General Jefferson T. Tubman. Worth $263. *Treasure Map 5 Level 5 Located almost directly south of your first hideout in Mexico (Irish's Shack), and East of Escalera. You'll see a collection of rock "pillars", and the treasure is at the top of the tallest one. If you are having trouble determining which one to climb, climb the one that has the unrelated chest under it. Contains: *Brown's Gold, gold bullion given to Major General Robert Clay Brown. Worth $300. *Treasure Map 6 Level 6 If you did any exploring, this one is in a pretty obvious location. If not, head south from Chuparosa, and then look at your treasure map and it should all make sense. Contains: *Douglass' Gold, gold bullion given to Major General Thaddeus E. Douglass. Worth $388. *Treasure Map 7 *It's not an obvious location so please clarify! *Ojo Del Diablo Level 7 Not too tricky if you look at the map, especially since the map shows it by the river, and missing the landmark means you were looking at the ground. Along the cliff North of Agave Viejo, there is a path that goes along the side of it. Follow that path to the end and you can't miss the spot. Contains: *Garrison's Gold, gold bullion given to Lieutenant General John J. Garrison. Worth $450. *Treasure Map 8 Level 8 In the east of Beecher's Hope you can easily spot a broken tree with a small withered stone wall under it. In a gap of this wall lies treasure No. 9. Contains: *Pickett's Gold, gold bullion given to Lieutenant General Jeb Pickett. Worth $600. *Treasure Map 9 Level 9 Quite easy to find. If you look at the map in the north west of Manzanita Post right above the Tall Trees letters you'll spot a small path winding up into the mountains. Follow that path up onto a plateau and find the treasure in a small cave. Once you open the chest and get the gold you will have the Treasure Hunter's satchel. Contains: *Stonewall's Gold, gold bullion given to General Robert A. Stonewall. Worth $750. Level 10 Achieved when the Level 9 treasure is found. Video walkthrough of full challenge. Category:Inventory Items Category:Activities Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Challenges